metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
POW
POWs (or Prisoners of War) are non-playable characters from the Metal Slug series. Rescuing them often yields various bonuses and can be anywhere on the level, some even hidden from view. Some POWs even lend a hand to aid the player, which is mostly directly engaging the enemy. Rescuing a number of prisoners gives the player a score bonus at the end of a mission, but the counter resets to zero whenever the player is killed. Any POWs tagged throughout the game are counted for the Mission All Over screen. Neutral POWs Prisoners of War: 'These are the most common POWs throughout the entire ''Metal Slug series. When rescued, they pull out an item from their pants to aid the player. Such drawn items include special weapons. '''Rumi Aikawa: A wandering absent-minded supply sergeant with a backpack, packed full of goodies. When the player encounters her, she provides an item. If the player damages her backpack it will drop various food items. Madoka Aikawa: Rumi's elder sister. Same job, same role, same mindset, but different rank: Private. Executives: These POWs act the same way as the regular POWs do. When rescued, they each give one random item from briefcase. These POWs can be seen only in Metal Slug 5. President: 'A POW that looks like a caricature of Bill Clinton. When rescued, he calls two bodyguards to each provide an item for the player. He also provides a higher bonus score at the end of the mission. 'Regular Army Recruit: These POWs are essentially the same as regular POWs. They provide the player an item or card from their backpack. These POWs replace normal POWs for the first mission in ''Metal Slug Advance''. Support POWs Utan: A chimp who supports the player in combat, armed with a MAC-11 machine-pistol. Hyakutaro Ichimonji: A 2nd lieutenant who takes disguise as a POW. When rescued, he supports the player in combat by charging a homing projectile similar to a Hadouken (but with a burst similar to Andy Bogard's Hishouken). He also performs melee attacks with a spin kick. He first appears in ''Metal Slug 2''. Pupipi: A Martian POW who supports the player in combat for some time with a mini-UFO. He shares the same role as a Mobile Satellite, shooting lasers from his mini-UFO until it runs out and leaves. He is seen only in the final mission of Metal Slug 6. "Enemy" POWs Frozen Rebel Soldier: When rescued, they count towards the player's bonus score at the end of the mission, but do not provide any items. Captured Rebel Soldier: These POWs share the same function as the Frozen Rebel Soldiers. When playing as Allen O'Neil in ''Metal Slug Mobile 3'', these soldiers fight alongside the player. Captured Mars People: They are kept in stasis tubes in the Invaders' Hive. They bring one item with a mini-UFO. They appear only in ''Metal Slug 6''. Unused POWs Sailor: A POW from Mission 5 of Metal Slug 4. These POWs are in a cargo ship overrun and captured by Amadeus troops and Pirates. The idea of them being prisoners was scrapped and instead they are only seen running away and jumping overboard like the civilian NPCs in urban levels. Achilles: A POW from ''Metal Slug 5'' originally intended to support the player in combat with exploding machine guns. He is only found in an unused debug area of Mission 3. While he has no official name, his discovery in the fan site Metal Slug: Missing In Action began the trend of fans calling him "Glen Achilles". Category:Lists